Splicing
by NewtonLangly
Summary: A multi-chapter Series. We begin with Dr. Curt Conners trying to achieve something he\'s been longing for a long time. Set in the Ultimate Spider-man Universe (Fifth and final chapter up)
1. Default Chapter

Spider-man and related properties are owned by Marvel and their respective corporations.

  
  
  
  


Note: This is set in the Ultimate universe. Meaning things have been updated and Parker is still in high school. This is also a retelling of the Lizard's origins. 

  
  


Summary: This is the first chapter where an article and leads Peter Parker/ Spider-man into the life of Doctor Curt Conners who is about to make a medical breakthrough on himself.

  
  


Splicing

  
  
  
  


One of the city's many newspapers. The _Daily Bugle_ moved at a frenetic pace, vying for the most readers and advertising dollars. But in addition to its flagship newspaper it was also tried to adapt at the changing place of media by running a web site that was updated daily with news from all over the globe. 

The web site was run by a few people who uploaded the stories and made sure everything ran smoothly. One of those in charge was paid intern Peter Parker. 

He was sitting in one of the newspapers many cubicles with one of the many computers that dotted the office. Although he would see a couple of reporters still use typewriters. 

At this moment he was checking to make sure the site wasn't infected with a virus that could cause it to go down. As he worked away at the keyboard. A man came up to his cubical and dropped a diskette in front of his face. Peter turned to look to see that the man was second in command of running the paper: Robert "Robbie" Robertson.

"Here you are Peter, a couple of stories we just got it. Could you put them on the site now?"

He turned away from his screen and looked at Robertson. "Sure, Mr. Robertson. I'll take care of that."

"Thanks Peter, and you can call me Robbie."

"All right, Robbie"

Robertson then walked away from Parker's cubical and went on with his business. Peter finished doing the virus check and then went about checking what was on the disk.

He put the disk inside and then look at what was on screen. One article was about the increasingly popular art of tattooing and how the city was having a growth in parlors. Peter typed a few commands and it was now on the Internet.

The next article was something that was interesting to Peter. He perused the article wanting know the whole story.

Scientist Able To Regrow Limbs In Mice

By Philip Cardona

Daily Bugle Staff Writer

  
  


. A breakthrough was made by renowned biologist Dr. Curtis Conners and his team at Empire State University. 

Conners with help from the Osborn Industries corporation was able grow legs on several mice that were born with no legs. Using genes that originally were from reptiles.

"I'm very pleased with the progress we've made here." Conners said in a press conference held on the university grounds. "This is just one of the many things I'm looking forward to with this research."

This has been a boon for the company who had been looking to recover from both the explosion at one of its facilities. And the fire that consumed the mansion of chairman and CEO of Osborn Industries, Norman Osborn. Who after the fire is has been missing ever since.

Acting CEO, Jeffery Trackman was also at the press conference. "Osborn Industries has always been at the forefront of new possibilities. With the help of Dr. Conners and his team. We've been able to achieve some of those goals."

Conners also stated in the press conference that with further research it might be possible to regrow limbs lost due to injury, disease, or had failed to appear due to birth defects.

Dr. Conner's interest in limb regeneration came from the injuries he had received during his service in the Gulf War several years ago. Where he had lost his left arm. Since then he has been focused on trying to accomplish the dream so many others in his situation, desire. To be able to function normally again without the use of artificial limbs. 

While it will be several years before human tests can be done. Conner's and his team of students and doctors are very optimistic. So is Osborn, who is funding the project.

"The results of the last few experiments are very promising. But I won't get excited until we have what we want." Conners said. "Until then, we're putting the champagne on hold for now.". . . . 

  
  


Peter continued reading the article and when he was finished the story was put on the web site. This was fascinating stuff and he wanted to know more. But he would have to look on his own time and not the paper's. He didn't want to J. Jonah Jameson, the editor-in-chief to have another screaming fit about how everyone wasn't working.

The day went on and a couple of hours later. Peter went home but it his own very unique way.

  
  
  
  


Empire State University

  
  
  
  


Inside of a modern office building was the school's science and research department. Dr. Conners and another member of his team were going over the results of their latest experiment. His partner in the project was Dr. Daniel Franco: Who was from Osborn Industries and he was the one who brought the funding to the project and also handled any requests for equipment.

Conners was working on samples of DNA from the mice. While Franco was looking at the mice inside of their pens.

"Did you take a look at the papers today, Curt?" Franco asked

"I did"

"Maybe _TIME _magazine will make you 'Person of the year'."

"I don't think that far away. I just hope these mice will be able to walk tomorrow."

Franco turned to look at Conners. "Something makes me think they will."

He moved his eyes away from the screen and looked at Franco. "You think that supposed 'wonder-drug' is behind this?"

"Well, if we did this experiment and it has been done before. The new legs on the mice would have degenerated by now. It's been a week since we injected them and so far everything has gone well."

"Your right, 'Oz' is what I've been looking for all this time." Conners said to Franco.

"Curt, I've got contacts in the FDA. Let me see if we can move up the human tests up a bit. I'm hoping that we can start in two years."

"That's something to consider."

Franco started to get irritated. "Why the reluctance, Curt? You've been the one pushing this whole idea of limb regeneration. In fact you're the one to come to me and ask Osborn for funding."

Conners didn't feel like arguing. "Can we do this another time? I would like get this done before the night is done."

"All right. I'm gonna take care of a few reports and then I'm calling it a night."

"Fine"

Conners continued his work long after Franco had left.

It was near midnight in the city and he was still in his small office running simulations on his computer. He was looking how the combination of a particular sequence of reptile genes and the drug Oz could affect humans. This was interested him the most. To be able to have the use of his arm.

What caused the loss of his left arm back in the Gulf. Was during a trip through the desert. The transport he was on, had rolled over an old landmine that had been previously undetected. While the transport absorb the shock of the mine. Conners received shrapnel and his left arm had to be amputated.

This caused his left arm to end at the elbow. Now every time he wore a shirt or coat. He had them specially made to fit over his amputated stump. 

That was why he had started the project. Fascinated with how reptiles and various aquatic species were able to regrow limbs. He studied them intensely. And a few years ago, while working as the Empire State's Biology professor. He asked Osborn Industries for funding for his research. Surprisingly they gave it to him.

Recently, Dr. Franco had come on board from Osborn. His previous job had been being in involved in the research and production of a drug called 'Oz'. In addition to his experience in research. He also had with him, samples of the drug and notes as to the intricacies of it, and how it worked with several different species including humans.

The drug changed everything and now Conners was very close to being able to achieve what he wanted for so long. 

The simulations showed that if a human had been injected with the combinations of genes and 'Oz' in the area of where the limb was amputated. That it would create a new limb very quickly. 

But if the experiment did not work. All that would happen would be that the body's immune system would treat the injection as a foreign substance and destroy it. 

Seeing how he had nothing to lose and something to gain. Conners rose from his chair and walked into the lab.

He synthesize the combination and before long. Conners had a syringe in his right hand of filled what he believed to be the answer for many people who are missing limbs. If it didn't work, then it would just be another misstep in science 

Before injecting himself, Conners took of his lab coat and shirt. Then he wiped the stump with alcohol and was ready to precede.

Just as he was about to inject himself. He muttered. "I hope this works." to himself. And then jammed the needle into his stump and pushed the concoction into his system.

For the next couple of hours, he waited hoping for something to happen. But just as the sun began to rise in the night's the sky. Conners felt strange sensations in his left arm. He looked to see what was happening and the sensations he had been feeling now were getting more intense with pain. 

The pain had gotten so bad that Conners couldn't even see clearly. But just as the pain came on, it had abruptly stopped and everything seemed to be normal again.

He looked at his left arm and he was ecstatic. What had worked for the mice and had now worked for him. Curt Conners had a fully functional left arm..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Regression

Spider-man and all related characters are property of Marvel Entertainment and of their respective owners.

  
  


Note: Set in the Ultimate Spider-Man Universe and a couple of weeks after the first chapter.

  
  
  
  


  
  


Regression

  
  
  
  


Summary: The second part of the three chapter series. Peter Parker is introduced to Curt Conners.

  
  
  
  


"Peter I really appreciate you coming along with me to Gwen's tutoring program."

"It's the least I can do."

It was a Saturday and Peter Parker was with his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson at a community center near Midtown High School. Where on the weekends, one of Mary Jane's friends, Gwen Stacey would be involved in tutoring middle school or elementary school kids.

She wasn't the only one doing. Gwen had been talking about her program at school. It was also receiving attention from the local press. Although Peter hadn't heard anything at the a Bugle.

The tutoring was held in the center's conference room where volunteers helped out kids with subject ranging from history to oceanography.

"So what should I do here?" He asked Mary Jane

"Just look around and see if any needs help in something. Just make sure it's a subject you know. So I wouldn't recommend helping any kids with football, Tiger." She then smiled at him.

"Okay, no sports tips from Coach Parker." He said enthusiastically.

She laughed. "That's the attitude I like in you, Tiger. Let me know if you need anything or you can talk to Gwen."

"Got it."

She then walked over to Gwen and they began to talk. While that was going on. Parker looked around the room to see if anyone needed help. But it seemed that everyone was being taken care of. This left him with nothing to do and leaving just five minutes into something girlfriend just brought you over to wasn't a good idea. 

He went over and sat down on one of the many benches in the community center. Draped on the table was an unfolded copy of today's _Daily Bugle_. Peter looked at and notice an article that caught his interest. The headline read: "Scientist Believes That Regrowth of Limbs in Humans, Possible."

It was another article written by the same writer and it once again focused on Dr. Curt Conners. Who stated in a press release that experiments involving human cells that were damaged and then treated with the drug. Showed amazing regrowth, that regeneration was much faster than the normal healing process.

  
  


This was another amazing thing for Conners. And it made Peter wonder what this guy was doing in his lab. It was something he'd like to see. Of course not having mid-terms was something he'd like to see. But a person could only dream.

"Excuse me?" Someone ask from behind his back. "Can you help with my social studies work? 

"I don't know, but I'll see what I can do." Peter turned around to see that the person asking him was an eight year old kid with blond hair kept somewhat long for a kid his age.

"Okay, just bring your stuff here and I'll help. By the way what's your name?"

"My name's William. What's yours?"

"Peter"

"That's nice. I've got my stuff right here."

"Then show me what you need help with."

William laid out a third grade social studies on the table. The book was open to a couple of pages that showed a map of the United States. "Can you help me with the state capitals?" he asked nicely. 

"Well, I'll do my best."

For the next hour, Peter did his best to help William with the state capitals.

When he was done tutoring him. Peter felt like he had done something good with himself. He noticed that William hadn't left the table.

"Uh, why haven't you left?" Peter asked nicely 

"I'm waiting for my dad." 

"Oh, what does he do? 

"He's a scientist."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact he works in a big lab at ESU."

"Is that so?" Peter figured that the kid wasn't lying. Why would anyone make up the idea that their parent works at a University. When a better choice would be that their a police officer, firefighter, or a doctor who helps sick people. But William seemed intelligent and honest.

"It's true." William said to him

"All right, I believe you." Peter gave into the kid. Getting into an argument with an eight year old was silly. And foolish if you decided to do it front of your girlfriend. 

Peter didn't bother to look up when someone came behind William. Who seemed to know who it was said "Hi, dad". Without even turning around.

"Why hello William, what did this young man help with you today?"

"He helped me in my social studies."

"That's good. I'm glad someone came to help you out." The man extended his hand to Peter. He was about to shake it when he saw who's hand it was.

It was none other than Dr. Curt Conners. This was exciting for Peter. But what made it even more so was that he saw Conners' have two arms instead of one. Either the man had made a great stride for science or it was a very realistic prosthetic.

"You're Dr. Conners" Peter said to him

"That's right."

Peter was amazed that someone who was receiving major media coverage came to get his son from a community tutoring program.

He looked at Conners right in the eye. "I've been following what you do at ESU. You see I work at the _Daily Bugle. _I run their web site."

"That's really something for a guy your age. So you're interested in what I do?"

"Oh yeah, Ever since you were able to grow limbs for leg-less mice."

"I'm sure you know about my greater goals."

"Of course" Peter wanted to ask about the left arm. But he was reluctant to do so.

"You know what, you seem to be a person who enjoys science."

"Yes I do"

"Tell you what, come by the science building on the ESU campus. At 4 PM, I'll show you around the lab."

"Really?"

"Yes, unless you aren't interested?"

"Oh no, I'm very interested in it. It's just that something like this very rarely happens."

"Well, consider it a thanks for helping out my son William. I'm sure you did a great job with helping him with his work."

"I try to do my best."

Conners checked his watch. "I better get going. So remember come to the ESU campus tomorrow, at 4pm."

"Okay will do, Dr. Conners."

"Curt is fine. By the way I didn't get your name."

"It's Peter, Peter Parker."

"Well Peter, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"All right, nice talking to with you Curt."

"Same with you Peter, goodbye then."

"Bye"

Conners and William walked out of the conference room and then the community center. Peter was standing there, anticipating for what Conners was going to show him.

  
  
  
  


The next day

  
  


At around 4pm on a Sunday at Empire State University. Things were quiet and the campus seemed to be a ghost town.

For Peter this would be a chance to look into the cutting edge of science. And unlike his trip to Osborn Industries, he wouldn't have to consider the idea that someone was going to jab a syringe into him.

He waited in front of the school science building for Conners to let him in. Peter checked his watch. It read 4:00 PM. After he had looked at his watch, The entrance to the building was open and Conners stood at the doors.

"Well Peter, ready to be shown the miracles of science?"

He chuckled at the cheesy line. "Sure". Peter then walked inside. 

For the next couple of hours, Conners showed Peter the lab, various pieces of equipment that he used in his research, and even the animals that were used in experimentation. In addition to the usual white mice with red eyes, there were also several reptiles and lizards. 

"You see Peter, part of the gene therapy I use involved genes taken from certain species of reptile and lizard."

"Interesting, although you would have to adjust the genes. Just pumping an organism with lizard genes isn't going to make them grow scales or something like that."

"That right, because if the genes weren't adjusted the body's natural defenses would just recognize as foreign material and destroy it. So there's more to it, obviously."

"You must do further adjustment before injecting them into another species."

"Exactly"

"So what do you do to adjust it?"

"Well that involves. . . ." Conners just abruptly stopped talking. He was suddenly having a headache and what he was seeing through his eyes wasn't what he was seeing before. What he saw was a change in perception, that colors looked different. That also when he was experiencing this he had this strange metallic-esque taste in his mouth. 

"Are you okay, Curt?" Peter asked

Just as it came on, what ever he had gone through. It disappeared just as suddenly.

"I'm fine." Conners said confidently

"You know, I've been here for a while. I think I should get going?"

"That's a good idea. You know I thank you for being so interested in what I do. Not people your age are."

"Thanks, although I should be the one thanking you for bringing me up here."

"Don't worry your interest science is enough for me."

"Well Curt, maybe I'll come by again sometime."

"If you'd like to, your welcome to be on the campus anytime."

"That's very nice of you. Maybe I'll even go to college here?"

"That's something to consider. Anyway take care, Peter."

"You too, Curt."

They then shook hands.

"Peter do you want me to take you back outside?"

"No I'm fine."

"All right."

Peter then walked out of the lab and left Conners alone. 

He was curious about what he had experienced. Was it a side effect of the injection to make his arm grow back? Conners wanted to know and since he was inside his lab. He could find out.

First he carefully took some blood from his left arm and then began to work on checking the DNA.

It took a couple of hours and when Conners had his results it was night in the city. 

He took the DNA sample and put it under an electron microscope. What it showed him was a normal looking DNA strand. As if nothing was done to manipulate the structure. Feeling satisfied, Conners made sure he didn't leave any evidence behind that indicate he was doing his own genetic testing.

When he got out onto the street, the deserted campus gave an even more ominous look of a ghost town. He was trying to get to the subway station a couple of blocks away. He took the subway due to his left arm. While driving was possible for people who were amputees, Conners founded it easier to take the subway or a cab to his brownstone uptown. Where his wife Martha and his son William would be waiting for him.

As he continue to walk to the subway station, Conners walked past a scruffy young man who gave off the impression that he was another homeless person.

"Scuse me sir, can I have some change for the subway?"

Conners just kept walking and blew by the young man. With his back turned he didn't notice he was being followed by the guy asking him for change. What Conners didn't know that was the man's M.O. was to ask for change and then hold up the person at gunpoint. He would then take what ever money the victim had.

As he got closer to the subway station. Conners suddenly came under the same headache spell he had gotten in the lab. But it felt even more intense and it was causing him to be disoriented.

For the mugger behind him. He saw the man start to stumble around and then walk into an alley. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't want the guy to die on him during the hold-up. Having a dead body on your hands wasn't something that the cops took lightly.

Conners continue to feel pain in his head, have the taste of metal in his mouth, and see the shifting the colors. But all of those things were more intense then he had ever felt before. Also this was longer than the one at ESU. He stumbled down the alley and then stopped near the wall where he dropped to his knees. Succumbing to pain he had never felt in his life. 

The mugger pulled out the .38 he used for his robberies and crept closely behind Conners.

He put the gun's barrel on the back of Conners' neck. 

"All right give me ya wallet and what ever you got of worth."

He got no response.

"Whaddya deaf? Give me the money."

He tried not to yell because it would have made it more difficult for him to do his job. 

"This is the last time, gimme ya wallet now."

Still no response. So he grabbed Conners by arm and spun him around. So he could see his face.

The mugger screamed to the top his lungs. A few moments later were the sounds of something inhuman combined with the screaming and then just the sounds of something inhuman. What was left was a shredded carcase and pieces of tattered clothing. In addition to the clothing, a photo ID was left behind. The ID belonged to Curt Conners.

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued 

  
  



	3. Discovery

Spider-man and all related characters are property of Marvel Entertainment

  
  
  
  


Author's notes: First I'd like let everyone know that I've decided to extend the number of chapters from three. Although I do not believe it will be 20 chapters long. Extending them will help the story.

Second: The next thing I'd like to say is something. I've thought about the past couple of days. Wether or not to include the tragedies of the World Trade Center, Pentagon and what happened in Western Pennsylvania. After much thought I've decided not to include this things into this story arc.

Why? Because this story was started before the attacks. And personally if I just added it to the story for no reason, it would cheapen the memory of the victims because it would just be a plot point and nothing more. However this doesn't mean I'll ignore what has happened. From now on I will not refer to the World Trade Center nor will Peter Parker or any other character in this story will mention them. I hope I'm doing something for the victims. But just to mention the tragedy doesn't seem to be enough. So thank you and enjoy the chapter.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Summary: On the way home from work Peter Parker stumbles onto a horrifying discovery.

  
  


Set in the Ultimate Spider-Man Universe

Now its two days after the last chapter

  
  


Discovery

  
  


It was mid-town Manhattan and the sun began to set on the city. For Peter Parker this was a reflection on how the day was ending. After spending time at school and at his job. He was pretty wiped out.

"Can't wait to go home." Peter said to himself as he walked to the subway station. Even though Peter could web-sling from building to building, go under the bridge didn't seem to be a good idea. Perhaps he would try that in the coming the days.

Things had been going pretty good for him lately. He and Mary Jane had been going on steady. The job at the Daily Bugle was going well. But just as he thought about everything going for him. He thought about Dr. Conners and on how hadn't heard from him in the last couple of days. When he got home, it probably was a good idea to call his lab at ESU and see what happened.

Peter went down the steps into the subway station and when he reached the turnstiles. He fumbled around his pockets for his fare card. When he found it, one swipe of the card allowed him to access the New York Subway system. 

Like many commuters, Peter wasn't the only one to have a backpack with him. Except the bag he was carrying didn't contain papers or stolen office supplies. It had something more personal to him. Inside that bag was his Spider-man costume, web-shooters and all. Ready for anything, except he was going to need a more private place to change. A phone booth wasn't going to help.

Peter stood on the platform waiting for right train that would whisk him to Queens. While he was waiting he heard the sound of a train coming into the station.

He took a couple of steps back, wanting to make sure that some nutcase wouldn't push him onto the tracks. Although the fact he had spider-sense pretty much protected him from that. It didn't hurt to be safe.

As the train approached, Peter looked to see that it was the train he wanted. So when the train did come to the tracks, he waited for the doors to open and allow some of the people to leave. 

Once they did, he got inside the train and after a couple of moments the doors closed and the train began to move forward. The car Peter entered into wasn't terribly crowded, so it wasn't difficult to find a seat.

As the train made its respective stops, Peter just sat and waited for his stop. When it reached the last stop before it entered the borough of Queens. A couple came into car. One of those people was none other than Dr. Curt Conners. 

Peter was surprised that the fact he was thinking about what had happened to Conners. Then to meet him in the subway. It was as if luck had a good hand for Peter Parker.

Conners was standing and holding onto the vertical handrail. Peter noticed that Conners' left arm was more exposed than the last time he had seen it. This made him curious that it didn't look like a prosthesis at all. 

Peter got up and walked up to Conners trying not to fall in the shifting subway car. 

"Hello, Dr.Conners"

Conners didn't turn his face at first, but then turned to look at Peter.

"Hello, Peter"

"How are things go with the research?"

"Things are going well. How about yourself?"

"Fine"

"Okay"

"You going home?"

"Yeah, but I got to make stop in Long Island City. Need to pick up some things at the store."

"Oh" Peter glanced at Conners' left arm again, hopefully it was quick enough for Conners not to notice. Something wasn't right about what was going on here. The question that stuck in Peter's head was. *How did you get your arm back?*. But he wasn't going to ask him, especially in a subway car with people in it. Although it was a good question to ask.

"You know Peter, if you're available on Saturday, you could help me out at the lab."

"That's very nice of you. Thanks"

"Oh not at all. I'm glad that some people your age are showing such an interest in science."

He smiled, this wasn't the best time to ask about his arm right now. "Thank you, Dr. Conners."

"Hey, you can call me Curt. Unless your in my class, then its professor."

Peter gave a slight chuckle.

The train was now reaching Conners stop. 

"Well Peter, I got to go now. So I'll speak to you later this week."

"All right, nice talking with you, Curt."

"You too, Peter."

When the train stopped and the doors opened. Conners walked off the train and onto the platform. From what Peter could see it was as if nothing was wrong with what he was saying. Unfortunately, what was wrong was that Conners had a new arm. That was something Peter had to find out. But he would do that another day. For now he was tired and nothing looked better than just sitting in front of the tv.

  
  


At his home Peter was watching tv, with his homework done and dinner eaten. He had the whole night to himself. However watching tv seemed to be not as great as it was. Most of what's on was reruns. And didn't feel like watching the news. So he sat there on the couch trying to figure out what to do. When the idea came into his head. Why not do some web-slinging tonight? It wasn't too late and he could use the practice.

Peter than rose from the couch and walked over to where his Aunt May was. Which was the study, where she was typing on the computer.

"Aunt May, I'm going over to a friend's house for a little bit."

May turned away from the computer screen and looked at Peter. "Would this be a female friend's house?"

Ever since she had walked in on him and Mary Jane. Although the both of them were studying. May was somewhat cautious when she had Peter decide to go out all of a sudden.

"No I'm going to go over to arcade. I'll be back before 9:30."

May looked at her watch. The time read 8:00

"Okay, just better be back in time."

"I will."

"Just call me when you get there okay?"

"Sure"

"You have a nice time them."

"I will"

Peter then went upstairs and went into his room. He gathered his costume and other items into the backpack. When he got everything he went back downstairs. 

"I'll be back before 9:30."

"You better be."

"Bye Aunt May"

"Bye"

Peter then walked out of the front door and went out into the neighborhood. He walked for a few blocks when he reached an abandoned warehouse. He first found this place when he first had gotten his powers. Before his Uncle Ben had been killed, also.

He went around back making sure no one was around. Then he put on his costume. As always he looked at the mask for a moment before fitting around his face. With the costume on, Peter felt different and it wasn't just his voice either.

Once the costume was on, Peter put the backpack on his shoulders and then climbed to the top of the warehouse. From there he could see several buildings that he could swing to. He looked towards the direction of one that would lead him to the Brooklyn Bridge. If he was going to web-sling through a bridge. This was the one to do it at.

Peter fired a web-line and heard it stick to another building. Before jumping off, he took a deep breath and then swung to the next building. Despite the web-lines he was leaving around the city. The webbing would only last for an hour before dissolving into a fine powder.

Swinging from building to building, he found the feeling of moving through the air so gracefully relaxing. This was becoming second nature, maybe one day he'll go to and from Manhattan like this.

As he swung from rooftop to rooftop, Peter was now in Long Island City. Which was one of the older sections of the borough and as one got close to Manhattan. The area would become more dense and packed with towers and skyscrapers. 

Just as he was making his way to the bridge. There was a loud scream. 

Peter turned towards the direction of the scream. And heard another scream and then there an another sound. It was deeper and sounded animal-like.

He swung over several buildings and landed onto another roof. He looked down to see a couple cowering in fear. There was one body on the ground and the woman screaming was trapped by a dead end wall. 

At this point he just thought of himself as Spider-man or Spidey. Peter Parker took a back seat to heroics.

He dropped to the ground behind the hulking figure that was standing over the woman and man. All Spidey could see was just a large back side. It was dark and that was all he could see. 

Sipdey dropped to the ground and tried to kick the person's legs out. But when he tried it felt like he was hitting his legs against a tree trunk: Thick and solid. 

"Look buddy, if you're trying to get your mugger's union card. You can forget about it."

An inhuman sound emanated for the creature. Spidey realized that this wasn't a person, something that was much more than human.

It turned swiftly and slammed Spidey in the side. Knocking him backwards. He landed on the backdoor step on the building on the left. When he came to the ground it trigger a motion-detection light, illuminating the alley.

Spidey could see what the creature was and he was in a fight for his life. 

Now he could see the face of what he tried to fight. It was something that reminded him of what happened with Norman Osborne. A face disfigured ant distorted. But the face Spidey saw was that of a lizard. And if he didn't do something fast, the police wouldn't find much.

  
  


To Be Continued


	4. Confrontation

Spider-man and all related properties are owned by Marvel Enterprises and of any other respective owners.

  
  


Authors' note: I'm sorry I haven't written another chapter sooner. But I've been busy. In addition I got three new fics out so it can't be too bad. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new installment in the retelling of the Lizard's origin set in the Ultimate Spider-Man Universe.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Confrontation

  
  
  
  


All Spidey could see were the distorted features of the creature staring down on him. As if he was getting ready to pounce on his pray. 

"Eep" Was all Spidey said as it continued to barrel down on him. Spidey had only one chance and he had to use it.

Just as the creature was about to strike. Spidey shot a web into its mouth. It was now choking on webbing.

It fell back and was trying dislodged the sticky substance, but the creature was having a very difficult time getting it out.

"Get out of here!" Spidey shouted at the couple. They stood up and ran past Spidey and the creature. They were the only ones, left in the alley.

The creature who in the eyes of Spidey appeared to be a Lizard thrashed violently as it tried to get the webbing out of its mouth. Its limbs flailed as it tried to dislodge the blockage.

One of the limbs that were flailing was its tail. And it swung in the air with large amounts of force. Spidey saw the tail swing right into the side of the building. It made a loud crash as went into the building side. Pieces of debris began to fall. 

Seeing how the debris could hit him, Spidey jumped and went onto the roof of the building behind him. He could now get a better view of what he was calling "The Lizard." He watched as it struggled with getting the webbing out. But it seemed that the Lizard was beginning to get it out. 

"Guess I got one shot at this. Better make it good." He said to himself. He trained his eyes on the roof of the damaged building. He then shot out a line of webbing and heard the familiar sound of it sticking. Spidey took a deep breath and then jumped off the roof. 

He swung through the air and he tried to put all of his weight into his legs. His feet landed on the Lizard's upper torso. Or the neck he wasn't sure.

The force pushed the Lizard through the wall and it was now on the ground inside of an empty store.

Seeing how it was unconscious, Spidey opened up his web shooters and covered the Lizard, head to toe with webbing. With the exception of its large snout, it looked like he was covered in a big silver blanket. 

"Hope. That'll hold it." Spidey said to himself. "Better get the cops over here."

He got back up to the roof of the undamaged building and shot a webline back toward his home. He knew there was a payphone near his home. Hopefully the cops would believe what he had to say.

A few minuets later, an NYPD cruiser pulled over to where the dispatcher told them there was some kind of disturbance in the area. 

One officer whose name tag read: "Brooks" got out and surveyed the damage to the building on the right. 

"Jeez, look at all that. Think it's vandals?" He asked his partner

The other officer turned to face Brooks. "Possibly, if they're using wrecking equipment nowadays."

"Call the supervisor, tell him we're gonna need him and some back-up. Also we're gonna need Crime Scene, also."

"Got it."

Brooks carefully approached the damaged store. He noticed the gaping hole in the side of it, facing the alley.

"The hell happened here?" He asked himself

With his flashlight in hand, he began to look around the store. From what he could tell there wasn't anything some loose building materials. He then shined his light into the hole and found something that was very strange.

What he saw was some kind of pile of what Brooks thought to be loose gray fibers that had been torn to pieces. The thing that intrigued him was the number of gray fibers that had been left. And what were all the strange claw marks that had been gouged into the floor?

But those questions weren't going to be answered by Brooks. They were probably going to be answered by the detectives. Even so, he was still intrigued as to what happened here tonight.

  
  


The Next Day

  
  


While having one of his occasional work lulls. Peter decided to check the website to see if there was anything on what had happened in Long Island City. It took him a couple of minutes to find the story and when he did all he found was an article about a paragraph long. That was one of many stories that were given small amounts of space in the Bugle. Seeing how it couldn't hurt, Peter read the story anyway.

  
  


Police Suspect Vandals in destruction of Long Island City building

At around 8:45 P.M. on Thursday. Police received an anonymous call about a disturbance at a 3245-Morrison Street. The building which housed offices received heavy damage to the side wall and had interior damage as well. Police are investigating and are pursuing leads. It's believed that the building had received at least $45, 000 in damages. 

  
  


Peter was taken aback. Apparently the Lizard had gotten away. But he didn't feel discouraged about it and he continued on with his work.

"There's more to this than there seems." A voice called out

"That may be true but I can't run a story that makes' people think there's a freak running around our sewers. A couple will think it's a mutant and then hunt it down ala Frankenstein." The very recognizable voice of the city editor, Robbie Robertson shot back. 

"I never said the thing was a mutant. A possible freak of nature but not a mutant."

"Some would say what's the difference?"

There was no response from the other voice. Peter than soon heard the sounds of footsteps slapping the carpet. The footsteps were coming towards him.

Curious, he looked out of his cubical and noticed a somewhat tall brunette wearing jeans and a red blouse walking up the walkway between cubicles.

It took him a couple of seconds to recognize who she was. But the name came into Peter's head. Her name was Clare Tools. 

Tools had come from the _Post. _Where they had a bigger desire for the kinds of sensationalistic stories, she was excellent in working on them. Tools had come to the Bugle with the potential of getting her own column. The kind where the writer believed that they had the pulse of the city right at their fingertips.

Seeing how this was an opportunity to get some possible information on the Lizard, Peter got out of his cubical and approached her.

"Ms.Tools"

She stopped suddenly, nearly running into him.

"What do you want?" She asked in a somewhat surly tone.

"I'm Peter Parker. I work on the web site. I heard your working on some kind of monster story?"

"It's not a monster story. This is true stuff and if only Robertson would let me have a chance."

"Why didn't he let you run the story?"

"He thinks I don't have enough credible sources. Thinks just cause I have the words of a few homeless people, who may or may have been hospitalized in the past decade."

Peter nodded. The best thing for him was to play along.

"So how long has this been going on?"

"What, the sightings? For the past couple of weeks." She paused. "You know, why don't you just come to my cubical?"

"All right, although I should get back to checking for viruses."

"Don't worry, tell the flat-top that my computer crashed."

"Flat-top?"

"What you never heard of that?"

"Not til today."

Peter and Clare went over to a cubical that faced the "Daily Bugle" letterhead on the right side of the room.

The cubical had the usual appearance of one that housed a reporter. Papers strewn everywhere, the ever-present cup of coffee, and yellow stick notes where there was an available space.

"Here you are Peter, my office."

Clare went and sat down in front of her desk. She then went through several papers and then found what she was looking for. She pulled the stack of papers and showed them to Peter.

"These are copies of police reports. Each one details a call reporting strange noise or sightings in the city."

Peter nodded, he found this very intriguing. "What was the first call?"

"The first call." She went through the stack and pulled out a report. "It was more than two weeks ago. Near ESU."

"What happened?"

"According to the report. Police received a call from someone stating that there was some disturbing screaming in the area. Dispatch sends a radio car and guess what they find?"

"What?"

"Dead body."

Peter's eyebrows rose in shock.

"You think that's freaky. You should take a look at the condition of the body. But even though you probably grew up on Fredy and Jason flicks. I'm not going to show them."

"That's okay, I understand."

"Good, anyway the body was found in horrible condition. Practically rip to shreds. But the Medical Examiner determines the guy was killed with either some kind of multi-blade instrument or it was some kind of animal."

"Whoa"

"Exactly, anyway over the past couple of weeks, cops have been getting these calls. Sometimes they get five a night. Other times they don't get anything for three days straight. But the last piece that a majority of sightings have been made in two places."

"Which?"

"The area around ESU and a section of Queens called 'Forrest Hills'.

"Any idea why?"

"Not a clue. But I'm hoping one of my sources gives me something in a day or two. Otherwise, Robertson is going move me onto another story."

Peter nodded. However, in his head, he worked out the facts presented to him. There were certain things that made him suspect about Doctor Conners and the Lizard. One, the fact that the first sighting was made on the day he met Conners at ESU. Two, the fact that suddenly he has a new arm that completely looked natural. In fact it might have been real! Which leads to three, if Conners does indeed have a new arm. Did he do something to himself such as using gene therapy he had created to grow limbs in mice? There were too many questions and too few answers. Peter needed to ask Conners some very important questions. But he knew that he wouldn't get the answers being Peter Parker. 

"Well I better get back to work, Ms.Tools. Thanks for showing me all this stuff."

"Thanks, Peter. It's nice to see that someone is interested in my work. Come back around here sometime."

"I'll do that." He then went back to his cubical. Where he would plan his next move.

  
  
  
  


A Few Hours Later

  
  


At his home in Forrest Hills, Queens. Curt Conners was working on some paperwork sent to him by Osborn Industries. His wife Martha and his son William were out running some errands. 

The house was silent with the exception of the keys clattering on his computer. As he worked, Conners stopped, he thought he heard a noise. He turned to look behind him and found nothing. Just as he went back to work, there was another noise. When he turned around, he found himself face to face with a face clad in a red and black mask with two white spaces that must've been for eyes.

"Excuse me, Dr.Conners. I'd like you to answer some _very _important questions."

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued


	5. Revelation

Spider-man is owned by Marvel Entertainment and any other companies.

  
  
  
  


Summary: This is the final chapter in the retelling of The Lizard's origins set in the Ultimate Spider-Man universe. So I hope you enjoy this final installment of "Splicing". 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Revelation

  
  
  
  


"Excuse me, Dr.Conners. I'd like you to answer some very important questions."

  
  


Conners sat there with his mouth agape. He couldn't utter a single word as a red and blue figure hung right in front of his face. 

He tried to make a move for the phone which was on his right. 

"Can't let you do that, doc" Spidey said to him in a calm, somewhat sarcastic voice. He shot out a small amount of webbing and it stuck Conners' right hand to the desk. It was now covered in gray webbing.

Conners tried to remove his hand from the webbing but couldn't.

"Sorry doc, only your little buddy could break through that stuff. By the way is he coming anytime soon?"

Conners looked up at Spider-man and back to his webbed hand.

"Don't try anything funny." Spidey told him. "Or I'll web your hands and feet and you'll be stuck there. Not to worry the stuff melts in an about an hour."

Seeing how any escape would be futile. Conners relaxed himself in his chair and looked Spidey right in the eyes. Assuming the white coverings were his eyes.

"What do you want to know?" Conners asked in a tired voice

"Everything, but focus on your green scaley friend. I can't be here all day."

Conners went into deep thought and battled with what he had to say. For him it seemed like hours passed by when it had only been a minute.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything."

Spidey still hung from the ceiling, it was actually comfortable for him to do so.

"It started several weeks ago, when we had made that discovery about the serum that could replace limbs in mice. I'm sure you heard about that?"

Spidey nodded.

"Well, the serum consisted of various reptilian genes that were directly linked to limb regeneration. Such as when you cut off the tail of a gecko. The tail will eventually grow back.

Anyway, we found that the genes weren't enough to regenerate limbs in other species. You needed a stabilizing to prevent the limbs from degenerating in only a matter of minutes. That's when a doctor came from Osborne and gave us a compound he believed that would aid our efforts."

"Oz" Spidey muttered to himself.

"Seeing how we had nothing to lose. I combined the reptilian genes with this compound. Sure enough within days we had a working serum. One that had the possibility of bringing back lost arms and legs. Or even people who were never born with them."

"How this lead to your scaley buddy?"

"I'm getting to that." Conners said to him wearily. "It seemed we had what we wanted, the answer that had been elusive to us all this time. I had a personal stake in this." Conners went over with his free hand a pulled a picture frame close to him. It was of him, wearing battle fatigues in the desert. He was smiling and so were the rest of his command.

"I lost my arm in the Gulf. Doctors said I was very close to losing a lot more. So from then on until about a few weeks ago. There was nothing here except a hanging stump. So you see why I was so interested in limb regeneration."

Spidey one again nodded. While the kid inside of the suit: Peter Parker was completely fascinated by the man's story. This was more than grants and headlines. 

"Then about few weeks ago, I had been working late at night in the lab. After all the tests we had conducted it seemed that everything was right. We had FDA approval in the bag. But I still wanted to see if the serum could work on me. I realized that there was risk. But the worse that had happened were some temporary spasms. So I had prepared my left arm and then, then..."

Conners was struggling with the words. 

"You injected yourself." Spidey added.

"Yes, I first experienced some pain and then I found I had a new left arm. Looking like it had been there all this time."

"What happened after that?"

"Well, it took me some time but I finally told my wife Martha. She was worried about what I had done but I reassured her that everything was safe. It wasn't like a Jekll-Hyde sort of thing. Not at the time. Until a couple of weeks ago. That's when I started to black out."

"Where was that?"

"When I had been coming home from my lab at ESU. I had been there for a while when I noticed things began to change. My vison and perception were changing. I then suddenly had this odd taste in my mouth. I decided to go home, but as went to the subway I blacked out. Next thing I know I'm faced down in an alley way somewhere in lower Manhattan. With no idea how I got there and my clothes were in tatters.

"That's when you knew?"

"Almost, I was curious so I took a blood sample from myself and then analyzed. I noticed something very shocking. My DNA had changed and I found certain mutations in the genetic structure. At that point I knew what I had done was a grave mistake. Also I've noticed that the chnages have been coming more frequently. I fear that soon I will be no more and that hulking reptile will be in my place."

Spidey was still hanging from the ceiling. "So what are you going to do?"

Conners took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell my wife and son about what I did. Then I'm going to devote myself to a cure."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have a friend in Florida who can help me with my research. Also he can help me when I . . . you know."

Spidey, "Yes I understand." He dropped down and went over to Conners' webbed hand. He took the webbing and yanked it off Conners' right hand. Once again leaving it free. He then faced Conners. "I'm sorry how I went after you like that. It's just that I had a run-in with your alter-ego."

"Please, will you not call it that."

"What would I call it, then?"

"It's basically a glandular dysfunction."

"Then that is the mother of all glandular dysfunctions."

Conners gave a small smile.

"Goodbye Doc, hope you get rid of this thing."

"I hope so to."

Spidey went over and shook hands with Conners. He then went over to the open window, shot a webline, and disappeared from sight. Leaving Conners once again alone in the house.

  
  


When Peter Parker arrived at his home later that night, he sat down and began to do his work. He was in deep thought about what he had seen and what he had heard from Doctor Conners. He hoped for the best for the man and wished good luck in his search for a cure. 

As he was typing away at his keyboard. Peter looked down at his hands. He knew how special they were, making him able to stick to surfaces and make him climb walls. Peter wondered that if there were just one small change in the genetic make-up of that spider. He would probably be facing a problem similar to Conners. The fear that at anytime he could turn into a creature of horror. That he could no longer be able to face the ones he loved without that fear hanging over him. It was a fear that hung in his mind, like so many others. But Peter did his best with what he had. He hoped that Conners would do the same.

  
  
  
  


Four weeks later

  
  
  
  


It was near midnight in the muggy Florida Everglades. Deserted with the exception of exotic flora and fauna that existed there. In the total darkness was one man. He stood there with perfect military posture, staring at the moon.

He noticed that with his changed vision, he could see colors that no ordinary person could see. That the swamp was brimming with color that only he and the other creatures could see. It was as if that before he would disappear for a time that could be indefinite, that he was given a little bit of beauty to treasure before he would face oblivion. 

And while he believed he was getting closer to a cure. Doctor Curtis Conners could only hope he was given enough time before humanity slips away.

  
  


The End


End file.
